


Love Lies

by mishaschmidt



Series: the kids are alright [2]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fox Jean, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 19:33:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14576079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishaschmidt/pseuds/mishaschmidt
Summary: Jean is the one who propositions Neil in Columbia.





	Love Lies

**Author's Note:**

> There will be canon Andreil parallels!! Sorry not sorry =)
> 
>  Jean/Neil requested by Nikotheamazingspoonklepto almost 100 years ago :)
> 
> Note: for the purposes of this fic, Jean was not sexually abused at Evermore.

When Neil had gone to Evermore, it was more than he’d expected. True, he’d anticipated Riko’s abuse, and he’d known deep down that Riko would’ve done something egotistical and stupid like tattoo his number on Neil, but what Neil hadn’t expected, was Jean.

As expected, Neil had sorely disliked Jean for the first few days. Jean had stood guard while Riko tore Neil apart again and again, but in the end, Neil understood.

What was unexpected, was Jean’s soft, caring hands as he put Neil back together. His kindness and gentle smile as he pulled Neil back to his feet afterwards. The words of encouragement he gave Neil, the enveloping hugs that he held Neil in when he saw Neil near tears, the look of distress in his eyes when he was forced to work the dye through Neil’s hair, to hold Neil back as Riko had his fun.

It was utterly unexpected when Jean had woken up Neil from his screaming nightmares, offering to sleep next to him to give him comfort. After that, Jean had somehow found his way to Neil’s bed every single night, and Neil had curled into Jean’s warmth shamelessly, letting Jean hold him protectively, shelter Neil from his nightmares.

It was… strange, and Neil didn’t really understand the feeling of hollowness he’d gotten when he’d escaped from Evermore, nor did he understand the feeling of regret that had bowled him over when he realised that he didn’t tell Jean goodbye.

It had taken Neil weeks to get used to sleeping by himself, to get used to being alone, to get used to waking from his nightmares and seeing Matt’s face staring worriedly down at him and hating himself for wishing it was Jean’s.

There’s this aching inside of him ever since he’s left Evermore, and Neil can’t really let himself think about it.  Letting himself miss Jean would make the rage in him overflow, and he wouldn’t be able to stop himself from storming into Evermore to try and save Jean, and ultimately, get himself killed.

It doesn’t stop him from missing Jean’s heat next to him at night, though. Especially when his wounds start to ache, ghost pains raging through his body, what hurts more is his heart as he remembers Jean’s soft caresses that made Neil somehow forget all his injuries.

He knows that Renee’s in touch with Jean, but Neil’s still too wary of her to ask her for help. Still, he trusts that, if anything were to happen to Jean, she would let them know. It’s that hope that kept the hole in his chest from tearing him apart.

Neil didn’t know how Jean had managed to become an integral part of his life in such a short time, but he couldn’t bring himself to stop thinking about the Raven. All he could do is let himself heal physically and find a way to fill the gaping hole that had been ripped out of him.

Maybe it was fate that Renee had gotten the call and saved Jean. Neil can’t begin to express the load of relief that’s lifted off his shoulders when he heard that Jean was out of Evermore and in the safety of Wymack and Abby.

Although the relief was palpable, Neil couldn’t bring himself to visit him. He’s not sure why. It was a weird feeling, being so attached to someone. Jean was a constant comfort for his entire stay at Evermore, and Neil didn’t know how to forget him.

Honestly, he didn’t know if he wanted to.

~

About three weeks after Jean’s escape from Evermore, Neil still hadn’t managed to find the balls to see him. He doesn’t know what’s stopping him, if it’s the fear of his reaction to seeing Jean, or the hope that Jean would react the same way he did.

Andrew’s the only one in whom he’d sort of confided his worries. It was easy because Andrew usually gave him blunt retorts like  _you’re stupid_ , or he’d flick cigarette ash at Neil.

It’s interesting, though, to see Andrew’s reaction to Kevin’s supposed disappearance, which reminds him a little too much of his own response every time Riko took his anger out on Jean, which inevitably made him take his rage out on Neil as well.

Personally, Neil thinks Kevin’s ungrateful and tells him just that when Kevin comes back from who-knows-where. Neil’s found him on the rooftop after Andrew had stormed back into the dorms, and Kevin’s face mirrors the sadness that Neil hides on the inside.

“Andrew does so much for you,” Neil’s telling Kevin lowly, and Kevin’s staring at him, but Neil ignores his incredulous gaze. He knows what he’s saying is true. “And you take him and his promises for granted, running off to God-knows-where without letting him know. What was so important, anyway?”

Neil can tell that Kevin’s angered because his lips curl up and his glares send daggers hurtling towards Neil as he snarls, “He does so much for  _me_? Please, tell me more.”

Neil sighs softly. He’s not really sure why he’s up here, but after Andrew pushed him away and stormed off, he decided he wasn’t going to let Kevin go down the same path he was on.

“He’s never let anyone just borrow his car,” Neil starts, because that was the first surprise that he’d gotten when Nicky had told Neil that Andrew had given Kevin permission to use his car to go to Columbia to get his new helmet. And cut to more than five hours later, and Andrew was a seething mess, ready to kill everyone who came near him.

“I’ve heard Nicky as him numerous times to borrow his car to go to the grocery or some other place, and he always pretends not to hear. His promise to protect me was based on whether or not I’ll help him protect you in return,” Neil continues, keeping his voice even. “That doesn’t mean he trusts me to keep you safe, because I don’t think he’ll trust anyone with your safety other than himself, but rather, he trusts me to have his back.”

The cold air makes Neil’s pores raise, and when he sighs, he can see his breath forming in the air. He’s sure that if Andrew could hear him say any of this, he’d be stabbed immediately. “And I will. I’ve only heard true fear in his voice once. When he was going to rehab, and he was telling me to  _protect Kevin_ , I heard the tremor in his voice. He hated himself for having to leave, and that’s why I gave him two secrets, to show him that I would keep  _my_  promise. And that’s also why I had to take your place in Evermore.”

Evermore was something Neil could never say he regretted. Finding Jean was one of the single most amazing things that ever happened to him, but he’d always wished that they’d met under better circumstances.

“I’m in love with him,” Kevin’s voice is quiet, pain evident, and something strikes Neil because it all finally makes sense. “I went to Atlanta to see Jeremy and get Andrew out of my head.”

Neil frowns, cocking his head. “And did it work?”

Kevin huffs out a laugh, fingers wiping away tears that Neil doesn’t want to look at. “What do you think?”

Neil doesn’t say anything, because there’s nothing more he could say. It’s silent for a few minutes, before Kevin asks, “what happened at Evermore?”

The question shoots through Neil like a bullet, but he doesn’t let it show as he slides his gaze over to Kevin. Kevin’s been honest with him, so he doesn’t have any reason not to be the same.

“Ever since I left there, it feels like a limb’s been missing. I have to check every time – I feel like I’m going crazy, but I know what it is – and I don’t know what to do about it,” Neil whispers, his voice hollow.

Kevin frowns, looking confused. “What is it?”

Neil sighs heavily. “Jean really helped me at Evermore. More than I expected, and I think I maybe got too attached. It still feels weird, waking up and not seeing him. And sometimes I can’t get my mind off him, wondering if he’s okay.” 

“Jean’s still at Abby’s house,” Kevin reminds him. “Maybe you should go talk to him.”

Neil considers it. Maybe Kevin’s right, and he should stop overthinking it. He nods decisively. “Maybe I should. Are you going to stay out here longer?”

Kevin shrugs. “Maybe. I’ll come down in a few.”

Neil stands, clearing his throat softly. “Andrew was going to storm Evermore looking for you. He was on the verge of killing anyone who came near him when you didn’t come back within five hours,” Neil’s voice is quiet. “He came up here, and I’d never seen him angrier. Not even Nicky tried to calm him down. The fact that you weren’t answering your phone made it worse.” 

Andrew would  _definitely_  murder him if he were here, but Neil continues nevertheless. “I told him to give you three more hours, and then I’d go Evermore myself,” Neil murmurs. “Don’t think Andrew doesn’t care for you. He isn’t violent without reason, Kevin.” 

He turns and walks back to the dorms, heart like lead in his chest. Renee had kept Neil updated on Jean’s status, and Neil knows that Jean was on the road to full recovery. He’ll go see Jean tomorrow morning, and whatever happens, happens.

~

Neil doesn’t manage to make it to Abby’s until two days later. After the drama with Kevin, Andrew’d dragged them all to Columbia, just for Kevin to get his brand-new helmet which Neil secretly loved, and they’d decided to spend the day there.

When he finally makes it to Abby’s house, his heart is pounding out of his chest as he makes his way up the stairs. He doesn’t really understand this feeling he has about Jean, can’t really put a name to it, but he knows that he  _misses_  him.

He misses Jean’s grey, sleepy eyes in the morning, how French stumbled out of his mouth when he was in pain or tired. He misses Jean’s strong hands holding him up when he wanted to fall under Riko, and those same strong hands holding his nightmares at bay.

He misses Jean’s voice, most of all. Even in the haze of pain, Jean’s voice was always the most distinctive, the thickly accented voice saying Neil over and over, keeping him on the edge of sanity and not letting him give in.

Neil’s breaths are coming shallowly, and his fists clench as Abby directs him to the room where Jean’s holed up, and Neil forces himself to enter. He inhales sharply when he sees Jean, face bruised, and hair shaved down but splotchy as if it’d been ripped out. Is it weird that he missed Jean’s hair?

Jean blinks slowly when he sees Neil and a small smile struggles to cross his face and takes Neil’s breath away.

Neil clears his throat, walking in and closing the door. “Jean,” he breathes, throat closing up as he tries not to sob in relief, and wonders why he has the urge to fling himself into Jean’s arms. He doesn’t though, just stands there and looks at Jean’s bandaged body.

“Neil,” Jean murmurs in that wonderful French accent, and Neil chews on his lip, walking forward. Jean deserves all the kindness in the world. He sits on the bed, looking sadly at Jean’s bruised face.

“I’m sorry I didn’t come earlier,” Neil whispers. “I just… I…”

“I know,” Jean nods, covered hand reaching out to hold Neil’s, which is just as bandaged. Neil tenses, but doesn’t let it show.

Neil looks away, just realising that Jean was watching television, but doesn’t recognise the show that’s on the screen.

“Kevin’s going to ask Jeremy for me to transfer to USC,” Jean says suddenly, and Neil whips his head back to stare at Jean with wide eyes, panic clenching his heart.

He’d just gotten Jean back, and he was losing him again? He couldn’t imagine the pain of having Jean moving across the country to an entirely different state.

“Jean, no,” he whispers, hand clenching Jean’s hard, and Jean’s eyes meet his, wide and trusting.

“If you want me to stay,” Jean starts, voice as soft as all the times he’d woken Neil up from screaming because of the demons in his dreams.

“Yes,” Neil says immediately because it’s a no-brainer. There’s no question about it. Now that Jean was back, Neil felt like that itch under his skin was gone. Now that Jean was here, Neil could finally breathe again.

~

After their win against the Trojans, Neil invites Jean with them to Columbia. He warns Andrew to not play any of his old tricks on Jean, but Andrew just brushes him off in a wordless promise.

Neil’s silently thrilled that they won, and also even more excited that Kevin was proven wrong about them losing against the Trojans.

He doesn’t bring it up, though, just silently revels in Jean’s heat next to his, feeling his pores raise as their arms brush.

Neil’s slowly getting accustomed to waking up alone, and somewhere deep inside of him, he doesn’t want to. But he doesn’t bring it up with Jean, doesn’t mention it, just sits quietly as Nicky scolds Kevin for scowling consistently.

The tension between Andrew and Kevin has changed, but Neil doesn’t try to read them. He’s just glad that Jean’s with them after Aaron volunteered to go with the cheerleaders.

Eden’s is loud as usual. Jean’s bruises are lost under the darkness and black light. Jean follows them obediently to their table, ignoring the Foxes as they whoop and cheer, staying silently but closely to Neil.

Andrew and Kevin stay close to each other, and Neil looks on in interest as they talk earnestly among themselves. Jean finally speaks up when Andrew slides the last tequila shot over to Kevin.

“Does Kevin always look at Andrew like he wants to blow him?” Jean says in wonder, and Neil chokes on his water, pounding his chest before he  _dies_.

The bubble of laughter is lost in the music, but Jean’s smirk is too evident. “Fuck you,” Neil coughs, laughing. He clears his throat, suddenly feeling bold. “How would you even recognise that?”

Jean gives Neil a heated look that warms Neil to his core. He feels like he’s entered dangerous territory, but he doesn’t want to leave.

“It’s how I look at you,” Jean confesses lowly, and Neil’s barely aware of Kevin and Andrew grabbing Nicky and Aaron and leaving, telling him to get a ride with Matt.

Everything fuzzes and then snaps back into sharp focus and all Neil could think is  _oh, that makes sense_.

“Jean,” he whispers, heart pounding fiercely. He swallows hard.

“Neil,” Jean says softly, taking a step closer to him.

Jean towers over him, and Neil loves it. He loved when Jean held him, and his head was on his chest. He loved how well they’d fit together on the bed.

How stupid was he, to not have noticed before?

The black-light makes his eyes look iridescent, and Neil swallows hard. All these weeks, trying to figure out what he was feeling for Jean, and it was this easy.

“I provoked him,” Jean says, and Neil frowns, startled. “When Kengo died. It was so painful without you, mon petit renard,” Jean whispers, and Neil’s eyes widen when he hears Jean’s nickname for him once more.  _My little fox_. “So, I provoked him to get him pissed and then I called Renee.”

“You’re a dumbass,” Neil breathes, and Jean blinks. “But maybe I am too, because I was going to storm Evermore once I got better.”

“Nous sommes des imbéciles,” Jean agrees breathily, before catching Neil’s face between his warm palms and kissing him.

The kiss catches Neil off-guard, and he stumbles back but doesn’t let their lips part, gripping Jean’s arms to steady himself.

The kiss flows through Neil’s veins like molten metal, burning and fiery. He inhales Jean’s kiss greedily, pressing his lips harder against Jean’s. Jean’s lips part and Neil can’t stop himself from pushing their bodies together, sliding his arms up to wrap around Jean’s neck.

Jean’s kiss is everything, consuming Neil wholly. His hands tilt Neil’s head back as he explores Neil’s mouth thoroughly, kissing him deeply. Neil’s gasping by the time Jean’s pulling them apart, but still holding him close.

“Neil,” Jean breathes, and Neil can’t do anything besides slide his hands around Jean’s waist and hug him tightly.

~

Neil’s heartened when Jean decides to come to the finals game between the Foxes and the Ravens.

He’s grown to love their kisses, and Jean moves into the dorms as soon as he’s deemed somewhat better by Abby. Over the course of the few weeks, Jean sleeps on Neil’s bed more times than not, and the gaping hole in Neil fills in slowly.

When he sees Jean in the locker room right before the game, the aching worry that had been ingrained in him because he knew it was near impossible to win against the Ravens lessens significantly.

He knows that his and Jean’s relationship wasn’t defined yet, but he still seeks Jean’s comfort before the game, soaking in Jean’s warmth as he hugs him.

He’s been so caught up with Jean, he hadn’t really considered the implications of the countdown that had been coming daily on his phone, until the game ends and the Foxes beat the Ravens, and he walks outside to see Lola’s men waiting for him.

He’s forced to beg them to tell Jean something so that he wouldn’t be worried. Jean’s conversing with Kevin in low French, when Neil goes up to him, trying not to look too troubled.

It might be the last time he’s seeing Jean, and he wishes he could tell him something other than, “thank you.” He doesn’t elaborate, but he knows that Jean understands,  _thank you for being my rock in Evermore, thank you for coming back for me, thank you for the kisses, thank you for caring for me_.

“You were amazing,” he reaches out and squeezes Jean’s hand tightly before he chickens out, and Neil has to turn around and walk away quickly.

Jean’s all that Neil’s thinking about as Lola tortures him, screwing a cigarette lighter into his tender flesh, and slicing his cheeks open. There’s nothing else that he  _can_  think about, except that Jean’s probably worried about him. He hoped that Jean didn’t believe that it was Evermore and did something stupid like confront Riko.

Neil’s numb with pain by the time he sees his father, and he finally faces his fate. He closes his eyes, unable to stop the tears from slipping down his face, and he wishes Jean all the happiness in the world.

His father’s mocking laughter is cut short, and when Neil opens his eyes, Nathan Wesninski is dead on the floor in front of him, and Neil doesn’t know what to think.

When he’s under the care of the FBI, all that’s crossing his mind is  _Jean, Jean, Jean_. He begs the two agents to let him see them – Jean and the foxes. Despite what the agents say, he knows Jean wouldn’t leave without him – they’ve been separated before, and Jean would go to hell before that happens again and so would Neil.

When they finally give him permission, and he’s stumbling in the room and sees all of his Foxes but no Jean, his heart shatters.

“Where’s J –”

There’s a crash behind Neil, and when he turns around, Jean’s barging into the room, hooked onto Wymack with cuffs. Neil’s eyes widen when he sees Jean, and he wishes that he could reach for him without any searing pain.

But it’s impossible. Jean drops to his knees in front of Neil, horror painted on his face like a mask, and Neil follows him down.

“Neil,” Jean breathes, free hand reaching for Neil’s face, thumbing at only one of the bandages – the one covering the section of skin where Riko’s number was. He swears violently when he sees Neil’s ruined skin. His hand drops to grip Neil’s hoodie, holding on tightly. “What happened to your face?” His voice is low, trembling French, and Neil’s caught on the tears in his eyes.

“A dashboard lighter,” Neil responds in the same language, and Kevin swears behind him. He ignores Kevin and continues, voice low. “Jean, they… they want to take me away.”

Jean’s eyes narrow, hand freeing itself from Neil’s hoodie, moving up to grip Neil’s chin. “You’re a Fox,” Jean snarls in English. “They aren’t taking you anywhere.”

It’s unspoken –  _they aren’t taking you from me_.

But it spurs the Foxes to fight for Neil, and Neil’s heart is racing as they argue with the FBI agents, his eyes caught on Jean’s fierce ones. He’d never felt like he belonged, but now the Foxes were fighting for him. His  _family_  was fighting for him.

“Neil,” Wymack catches his attention as Neil swallows the lump in his throat. “What do you want to do?”

“I don’t want to lose this,” he whispers, breathing ragged, not sure if he’s referring to what he and Jean have, or the Foxes. “I don’t want to be Nathaniel anymore. I want to be Neil.”

He looks at Jean, and says, in French, “and I want to be yours.”

~

After Riko dies, and Ichiro demands eighty-percent of his, Kevin’s and Jean’s future careers, Kevin and Andrew fuck off to somewhere unknown, leaving the Foxes without another word. Jean calls Kevin, and Kevin promises he’ll be back soon, but Neil doesn’t mind. The fact that Kevin can finally take a break means that maybe everything was going to be okay.

Jean’s a constant in his life and having him on court and around him at all times puts Neil at ease. Jean’s hair has finally filled out, and his scars have healed nicely, and he looks healthy and so gorgeous that sometimes, it hurts to look at him.

When Neil’s healed as well, and his wounds don’t feel like they’re ripping him on the inside, that’s the only time Jean finds his way back to Neil’s bed.

Neil’s feelings for Jean swell until it’s almost bursting. Jean takes care of Neil, helping him bathe and dressing his wounds, his gentle fingers keeping Neil together.

Neil misses their kisses and hugs, so when Jean’s crawling into Neil’s bed after he’s woken up from a nightmare, screaming, he pulls Jean closer immediately, pressing their lips together.

It feels so right. Jean’s a puzzle piece that fits so perfectly with Neil, and Neil doesn’t know how he survived so long without him.

Jean’s never pushed for more than kisses from Neil, although Neil would’ve given him way more if he’d asked. But Jean’s contented to move at Neil’s pace, and he just holds Neil and kisses him leisurely.

Neil wants more, though. Jean’s done so much for him, Jean means the world to him. He rolls on top of Jean, glad that his wounds have healed, breathing in Jean’s sharp gasp.

“Neil,” Jean’s accent gets thicker, and Neil feels arousal simmering in his veins. He lets his legs open, resting on either side of Jean’s thighs, crotches pressing against each other.

“Are you a virgin?” Neil whispers, feeling Jean’s cock against his, and it’s surprisingly extremely erotic.

Jean swallows visibly, chewing on his lip, hands resting tentatively on Neil’s hips. He’s nervous for the wrong reason, Neil thinks. “I’m not,” Jean murmurs quietly. “I’ve slept with girls, but the only guys I’ve been with were Derek from Evermore and Jeremy.”

“From USC?” Neil asks, raising an eyebrow, and Jean nods, looking worried. “Good,” Neil says quietly, and Jean’s eyebrows furrow. “I’m glad you know what to do because I’m hopeless.”

Jean snorts, hands sliding up Neil’s body and bringing him down for a deep, deep kiss, his tongue invading Neil’s mouth and sending sparks down Neil’s spine. Jean kisses him until they’re out of breath, and they’re both hard and panting and rocking against each other.

“If you’re not ready,” Jean’s whispering, breathless. “I can wait. I can wait as long as you want me to.”

Neil shakes his head. He can’t remember the last time he’s been this hard, his erection straining against his sweats. This is the first time in a long time that they’ve been alone in the dorms since Matt was out with Dan and the girls, and he was ready, he had been, since he realised how he felt about Jean.

“I’m ready,” Neil whispers. “You mean the world to me, Jean.”

He rocks their hips harder together and Jean lets out a guttural groan, hands tightening around Neil before he’s pushing up and rolling them over, large body covering Neil’s.

Neil slides his hands around Jean’s neck, holding him close as Jean ruts against him. Neil gasps, his cock slicking the inside of his pants, and he feels like he’s going to explode.

“Jean,” he cries out, already embarrassingly close. He’s aching everywhere, and he just wants something, anything, and he tells Jean just that.

Jean stills and Neil groans at the loss of movement, and Jean’s whispering in Neil’s ear in his own tongue, “do you want me to suck you?”

The words take a few seconds to translate in Neil’s head because he’s still trying to compute the fact that Jean’s body against his feels this good, but when it does register, his throat goes dry, and he nods wordlessly.

He’s never wanted this before, never even thought about it, and now he’s wondered what the fuck was wrong with him because his heart is pounding so hard and he feels like he would die if Jean didn’t touch his cock.

Jean pushes up the hem of Neil’s jersey, and Neil wiggles out of the offending clothing, nipples hardening in the cool air. Jean kisses Neil’s stomach, making Neil’s pores raise. He licks along the V of his hip, sucking a bruise into Neil’s skin.

Neil cries out, hand carding in Jean’s hair, massaging gently, not pulling. Jean turns his head and kisses Neil’s wrist softly, before hooking his fingers in the band of his sweats and pulling it down.

Neil groans as his cock springs out, slapping his abdomen wetly. Jean grins up at him, before leaning down and sucking one of Neil’s balls into his mouth.

“Fuck,” Neil moans, pleasure surging through him. He’s never been this aroused and hard before. Jean sucks on both of Neil’s balls, making Neil’s cock twitch, leaking onto his abdomen. “Jean, please,” he whimpers, fingers carding gently through Jean’s luscious hair.

Jean presses a soft kiss to the base of his cock, before letting the wet head slip between his lips. Neil’s back arches at the wet suction, inhaling sharply.

“Jean!” He sobs desperately, fingernails scratching Jean’s head lightly as Jean practically inhales Neil’s cock. Pleasure crackles through Neil’s body, and he gasps wetly, hips thrusting gently into Jean’s warm heat.

Jean holds his hips tenderly, sucking Neil’s cock slow and long, drawing out Neil’s pleasure until he sees stars. He looks down at Jean’s bobbing head, unable to breathe, because the bliss fills him so much that he can’t even think.

“It feels so good,” he whimpers out in French, and Jean looks up at him, lips still stretched around Neil’s cock, and Neil gasps when he sees Jean’s usually stone-grey eyes darkened with lust. “Fuck.”

Jean pulls off Neil’s cock, and Neil’s gasps as Jean surges up and kisses him deeply. There’s the bitter aftertaste of precum, but Neil doesn’t care, letting their lips slide together, moaning into the kiss.

Emotion swells to near-bursting in him, and he pulls back to look Jean in the eyes. Jean’s lips are swollen and spit-slicked, and his eyes are blown as he looks down at Neil in an almost unreadable expression.

Neil yanks at Jean’s jersey, wanting to feel him closer, wanting to feel his body, and Jean allows him to pull it off, hard muscles flexing as he holds himself up over Neil.

Jean pushes down the band of his sweats, and Neil glances down, mouth dry. Jean had seen Neil naked multiple times while bathing him or dressing his wounds, but not once did Neil see Jean with anything less than pants on. He inhales quietly as Jean’s hard, red erection bounds out of the constriction, head slicked with precum.

Neil cries out as Jean presses their hips together, sensitive cocks rubbing against one another.

“Fuck,” Jean breathes thickly, gripping Neil tightly and holding him close, rutting against him. Neil swallows and nods, agreeing with him breathlessly as Jean reaches down and grasps their cocks, masturbating them together.

Neil’s on the edge before he knows it, finger digging into Jean’s shoulders and cries escaping into the Frenchman’s mouth. Jean pumps them hard, and Neil can’t hold it back, sobbing as his orgasm rages through him and he comes, gasping. Jean uses Neil’s release to slick their cocks, and he jerks Neil through his orgasm, kissing Neil hard as he comes as well, cum joining Neil’s on his chest.

Neil’s making soft sounds into the kiss, feeling tears in his eyes because he’s so overwhelmed by everything. “Jean,” he whispers, breath hitching from oversensitivity as Jean continues rubbing their cocks gently.

Jean moans into Neil’s mouth as he kisses him breathlessly. Neil settles under Jean’s hard body, sinking into the mattress and wrapping his limbs around Jean’s.

Jean huffs out a light laugh, nuzzling Neil’s neck fondly. “We should get up,” he murmurs, and Neil whines. Jean snorts, pressing his lips against Neil’s heated skin. “Come on,” he goads softly. “Or we’ll stick together forever.”

Neil blinks languidly, before sighing heavily, kissing Jean chastely. “Okay,” he pouts. "Although I don't see anything wrong with that."

Jean laughs lightly, pushing himself up, pulling Neil with him as they go to the bathroom. They barely fit together under the small dorm shower, but that just means that their bodies are pressed tightly together, water cascading over them as they kiss leisurely.

"Je t'aime, mon petit renard," Jean whispers into Neil's mouth, and Neil feels those words all the way down to his toes, hands curling around Jean's neck and bringing him closer.

"I love you too," Neil murmurs in response, burying his overflowing emotions in their kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> you can't even begin to imagine how many times i wrote 'andrew' instead of 'jean' while they were kissing. oops.


End file.
